


You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Overwatch One-Shots Collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Autumn, Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fic Graveyard, Flowers, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: 'You said you'd grow old with meWe had plansWe had visionsNow I can't see aheadWe were oneWe were goldenForever you saidBut I can't be soberI cannot sleepYou've got your peace nowBut what about me?'-You said you'd grow old with me by Michael Schulte





	You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

Inspired by the song:  _ You Said You’d Grow Old With Me by Michael Schulte _

  
  
  


The smell of fall gave little comfort as you walked down the street cradling a bouquet of roses close to your chest. You were hoping he’d like them. You’d bought blue roses for him this time. They had been his favorite color that he’d worn proudly, and you found it fitting for a day like today to get him them. You were quiet as you stopped before the daunting entrance. The painted black iron gates beckoning you to open them and begin down the dirt path.

 

You took a deep breath before reaching out and pushing it open. The creak of the metal made you hesitate before you entered and started down the dusty path. You hadn’t been here in a few weeks. You’d been trying to busy yourself with work and other activities. You’d known the date was coming, and you’d tried to forget, but you never could. It was fruitless. Your heart never let you forget nor did your mind, and you accepted that now as you got to your destination. You smiled as you spoke, “Hey Jack...it’s been a while...hasn’t it?”

 

No response came from the gray stone that lay in the ground. Seven years. That’s how long it had been since you lost him. Seven years since the incident at Overwatch’s Swiss Headquarters. Seven years since you’d seen the fragmented remains of the organization gather to send their commanding officers of their respective divisions off to the grave. Time had flown since then. The last you’d heard of some of the others, Angela had taken up being a field medic in Switzerland, Lena had been living in an apartment in London with her girlfriend while still fighting the good fight just as Jack would’ve wanted, and Winston was off somewhere doing scientific research.

 

You crouched down by the small gravestone and ran a hand along the engravings. It had the symbol of Overwatch at the top with the words, ‘ _ Here lies Jack Morrison, Commander, Overwatch _ ’. It was so simplistic. Just how Jack had been. You smiled slightly. He would’ve like it that way. God did you miss him. “I...I brought you some flowers,” you said quietly to nothing as you placed them before his grave. “It’s been so long hasn’t it…? Seven years...do you watch me from where you are? Do you hear me know…? Know how much I miss you?”

 

You felt yourself slowly cracking the longer you crouched by his gravestone. The strength you’d had coming here was crumbling. The tears you swore you wouldn’t cry were forming in your (e/c) pools, and you bit your lip as you continued, “I wish I’d been able to say goodbye, Jack...I wish...I wish I knew what you’d been thinking...did you think of me in your last moments? I wish...I wish I knew. You said you’d grow old with me...I guess that won’t be happening...” You took a shaky breath. “I will always miss you, Jack, and I’ll always love you. I’ll visit soon I promise.” 

 

You slowly stood up as you wiped away tears. It was time for you to get going. You turned to start off only to turn sharply as you heard a snapping sound like a twig had been stepped on. Your eyes darted around, but nothing had changed. It must’ve been your imagination you decided before heading off.

 

From behind a nearby tree, a man dressed in a leather jacket, cargo pants and boots with a face mask stood. He was tense, heart pounding. You’d almost spotted him. He took a deep breath, peeking out to watch you go. It wasn’t till your figure was a good ways away that he stepped out. He was quiet as he approached the grave...no... _ his _ grave.

 

He stared at the blue roses you’d gotten him, and his heart ached. He leaned down and picked them up. He did miss you, and he had thought of you in what he believed had been his last moments, and he would be stupid not to still love you. Of course he loved you, you’d been the one person to bring him pure happiness. That was gone now though...he was a different man, and he was undeserving of such a precious, innocent love. He had work to do, and he couldn’t come back to you...not now. 

 

He would grow old...just not with you.


End file.
